Sun Setting
by Faith Lee
Summary: Teacher Sesshomaru and Student Kagome fight their feelings for each other will they be able to hold on for much longer? SessKag AU COMPLETE
1. Part One

Sun Setting

Authoress: Faith Lee

Disclaimer: Me does not own.

Summary: Teacher Sesshomaru and Student Kagome fight their feelings for each other; will they be able to hold on for much longer? SessKag AU

Background: Sesshomaru Taisho is the English teacher at the school where Kagome Higurashi attends school. Kagome is now in her last year.

**

* * *

Sun Setting**

**Part One**

_

* * *

_

When the fight is won

_And the war is done_

_The love is lost_

_The damned are moved_

_And all the Great Sun _

_Must do_

_Is Set_

* * *

-In the View of Sesshomaru-

I tried in vain not to stare at her, but every time I scanned the room, my eyes always fell onto her smiling, pretty face, beaming up at me. No matter which way I swung my eyes, they always came to rest upon her, as if they had a mind of their own, willing me to look upon her and torture myself. I stood at the front of the room, turned towards the black board so I did not have to battle with my Godforsaken eyes as my damned legs twisted me around to explain the meaning of some English words to the class. My eyes found her half twisted around, her head turned towards the young girl behind her and her chest and torso facing me. I fought the urge to run to her and demand, with my tongue, why she refused to pay attention. I conquered it with a gulp and decided to skip to the quiz I had planned. I handed it out, ignoring the groans from the students. As I passed one to her, she looked up at me and grinned, and I felt sweat drops start to form at my brow. I gave her a tight smile and moved on. After I passed out the quizzes, I sat at my desk and heaved a sigh, wishing this day to be over. A quick glance at my watch told me that I still had to endure forty more minutes of this torture, and once more my eyes were drawn to her as she crossed her legs, in that tiny skirt, under the desk. I could feel my hands start to tremble as the desire ripped through me and I quenched the urge to smack myself on the head.

I sat back in my chair, my hands over my face as I tried not to think of the tantalizing young woman in front of me. It was no use staring at her all day and wanting her when she is some five or six years younger that I! I could feel her concerned brown eyes on me now, probably wondering why I was acting so strangely. The poor girl, she had no idea what she was doing to me this very moment. I took many deep breaths through my hands and tried to calm my raging hormones, only to feel a slight tap on my shoulder. A very impersonal move that sent sparks down my entire body, informing me of who it was. I gave a sigh and lifted my face from my hands to stare into the deep chocolate depths that were her eyes. I forced a smile.

"Mr. Taisho?" she whispered softly in my ear as my entire body quivered at her exquisite nearness. Concern was evident in her tone and her face was contorted sweetly with worry. "Whatever is the matter?" It was at that moment that I could not bear to stare into her eyes any longer; I averted my gaze to the desk.

"Why ever would you say that, Higurashi?" I asked kindly, a mask of serenity falling over my face like a curtain. I gave her a reassuring smile. "Go back to your seat if you are done with your quiz, please." She gave me one last glance and, with a nod, returned to her seat. I watched her retreating back, her swaying hips, and knew I wasn't okay.

I was a teacher, for God's sake! And here I was, lusting after one of my students, staring at her unabashedly, when I should be grading papers and looking around for cheating. Every little thing she did drove me crazy; the way she tipped her head upside down to do her hair, the way she tapped her nose while she though of the correct English word to use, the way she stuck her tongue out when she was really thinking, and how her brown eyes sparked when she got angry. Everything about her got me sweating and praying for the period to be over so I could run home and take a cold shower.

God, this life is torturing me!

I handed out their homework with a stern look to each, except for her, and sent them off as the chime rang in the school. The students filed out into the hall and away from me.

* * *

-In the View of Kagome-

I have never been in love before. But, from what I've heard about it, what I felt for my English teacher was pretty damn close. Mr. Taisho was incredibly tall and muscular, with long silver hair and golden brown eyes; his hands were large and his fingers were long and his voice was like a cello, deep and soothing. He has been my teacher in English since my first year of High School and I am seriously beginning to believe that I am in love with him.

He was moving around the classroom now with catlike grace, his feet not making a sound as he stepped lightly around the room, handing back the quizzes from yesterday. His long hair was tied back in a loose ponytail at his neck and the silver strands hugged his hips. Strands of pure silver framed his handsome face and I felt my breath catch in my throat as he gave me my paper with a smile, which I hurried to return. He was so beautiful when he smiled.

He was now at the front of the classroom, his lithe body moving around restlessly as he looked for a book. I observed him with no shame, openly staring at his sinewy body in admiration. I could imagine his body in my mind and I felt a flash of fire rush down my veins. I looked forward to this class every day and my day was not complete without being able to stare at the dashing Mr. Taisho. I heard my name called and I came to attention immediately, startled and confused, my cheeks flushing as his eyes stared at me. I took a breath.

"I…I'm sorry, Mr. Taisho, I'm afraid I was daydreaming…" of you, I added silently, staring deep into his eyes as if willing him to hear it. He gave me a stern but playful look that made my heart flip-flop in my chest.

"Well, next time, you should really pay attention!" I nodded, smiling wistfully at him, wishing he could read my thoughts. He taught us something about English adjectives, but I wasn't listening. He handed out a worksheet and sat at his desk. He sat straight and tall and very regal, and I crossed my legs to get more comfortable so I could stare at him. It was that movement that drew his eyes to me, and, surprised, I gave him a startled smile as he stared at me with wide golden eyes. His smooth cheeks were dappled with a light rose color and he cast his eyes back to his desk. I stared in astonishment as he blushed.

I sat at my desk and imagined what we would do if we went on a date, how he would seduce me after a dinner date, what his bed and his bedroom would look like, what his body really did look like, and much more, until the chimes rang throughout the school. I closed my books harshly, angered at being disturbed out of my musings, and I shoved my books into my backpack. I slipped the straps over my shoulders and looked up to find that Mr. Taisho and I to be the only ones occupying the room. He was staring at me with wide beautiful eyes. I stood from my desk and gave a little bow, my heart racing, my hands sweating and my cheeks flushed.

"Good bye, Mr. Taisho…" I said softly, and rushed to the door, only to stop and look back with a moment of pure impulse.

"Mr. Taisho, may I stay late tomorrow?" He looked composed now and cocked a silver eyebrow at me in question.

"Whatever for, Higurashi?" he asked with a smile. I gave a nervous laugh, utterly horrified at what I was asking.

"I wish to work on my English, you see. May I?" I gave him a pleading look, making my eyes wide. He gave a short nod and turned back to his desk.

"If you must," he answered quietly. I grinned happily, to my chagrin. I called a friendly 'good bye' and sauntered down the hall. I was terrified and proud of the plan forming in my mind. I would stay late tomorrow, just him and I, and no one will disturb us.

But will my plan work?

**End of Part One**


	2. Part Two

Sun Setting

Authoress: Faith Lee

Disclaimer: I do not own…a thing.

Summary: Teacher Sesshomaru and Student Kagome fight their feelings for each other; will they be able to hold on for much longer? SessKag AU

* * *

**Sun Setting**

**Part Two**

In the View of Sesshomaru-

I had no idea how I was going to concentrate on teaching today. After school, the girl I have lusted over for many a fortnight will be here in the classroom with me…and me only. I knew I should be excited, but instead I was only confused and utterly terrified. What if, in the heat of the moment, I say something? What if I spit out how much I want her, need her? What will she do then?

I walked into the school slowly, my eyes on the floor, my mind deep in thought.

She was doing fine in English, why did she need extra help? She had looked at me so pleadingly yesterday, as if begging to stay after school with her old English teacher who was sick and perverted.

But this was a good thing, I realized. If she wishes to stay after with me, then she does not know that I am a sick pervert who is lusting after a student!

I walked into my classroom and settled in.

In the View of Kagome-

I can't believe my cleverness. I can't believe I dared! I cannot believe that I will carry out my plan today after school. You see, after school, just Mr. Taisho and I, I will seduce him.

How do I know this will work?

Yesterday, I caught him staring at me. When I looked back at him, he blushed.

Mr. Taisho actually _blushed_, like he was embarrassed about being caught looking at me.

I figure, that must mean _something. _I can't just give up my feelings because he is older than me! Mr. Taisho is utterly breathtaking! I have been in love with him for so long! This daring and devious plan has to work, for I will die of embarrassment should it not!

How can I go through this day with such heaviness in my heart? I am so nervous.

Mr. Taisho was in his classroom. I peeked in and watched him while he was grading papers. He didn't notice me and I took my time to lazily drag my eyes over his body. As if sensing my eyes, Mr. Taisho stopped moving altogether. He sat for a moment, completely still, then shook himself and continued working.

In the View of Sesshomaru-

The chimes rang and the class straggled in. She was the first one in and she took her time, sitting down slowly in her chair. She smiled lazily at me, a slow, sultry smile. My heartbeat quickened in my chest.

"After school today, right, Mr. Taisho?" she asked, the smile still adorning her beautiful face. I nodded.

"You are correct, Higurashi," I confirmed, my hands starting to sweat. It was going to be a long period.

By the end of the period, I was hot all over and I felt very uncomfortable. She had been staring at me the whole period and it was getting rather ridiculous. All I wanted to do was grab her, throw her against the desk and show her what English really means! But that is the kind of thinking that gets me crazy. I took a deep breath and thanked God that the period was over.

Only two more to go.

In the View of Kagome-

It was the end of the day. My math teacher was shoving the homework in my hands and I was walking, dazedly, to the English room, where he would be waiting for me.

I have been trying to remember his first name, Mr. Taisho's, so, should I need to, I could use it. I have been racking my mind ever since English and I finally found it.

Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru Taisho, that is his name.

A beautiful name for a beautiful man, I always say.

I stopped in the doorway to the classroom and stared at him. He stared at me. We both gulped. An awkward silence hung in the air. He finally cleared his throat and gave me a tight smile. He spoke in clipped tones.

"So, shall we begin?" I smiled like the Cheshire cat.

"I believe we shall," and I closed the door behind me.

**End of Part Two**


	3. Part Three

Sun Setting

Authoress: Faith Lee

Disclaimer: We all know that Faith doesn't own it, so stop ragging.

Summary: Teacher Sesshomaru and Student Kagome fight their feelings for each other; will they be able to hold on for much longer? SessKag AU

Ramblings: Holy Crap! I go away for a while (or my computer brakes) and when I get back on to my email I have eighteen new emails! I was shocked and terribly excited! I wrote this random drabble to satisfy my need for perv-y-ness and everyone loves it! I thought I was going to get horrible flames saying how sick and delusional I was and how they wanted me to just give up and stick my head under the ground like a deluded ostrich. How wrong I was! Well, here's a love to all of you:

Kimonolover, darkt, arada, SecondLord, zzz412003, animefreak404112, kiersten, mylittleangel0905, Child of the Silvery Moon, anonymous, julie101, Jazze Pha, mikala, Aideen, kagie-chan, Gimme more and Inuyasha – lover – forever!

**

* * *

Sun Setting**

**Part Three**

In the View of Kagome-

_I can not believe I am doing this. _

My heartbeat pounded in my ears and my palms were slick with nervous sweat. What made me feel better was that the handsome Mr. Taisho was just as nervous as he wiped his hands off on his navy slacks and then decided to hide them in his pockets. Such nice hands they were, too, large palms with long, slender fingers with work-roughened finger pads. I didn't realize I was staring until I heard his low, musical voice calling me out of my reverie and asking me to sit so we could review. I didn't actually need help in English, so I had to act especially stupid while I lured him closer to me.

And in that moment, I felt like such a minx, hearing those words in my head. 'I lured him closer to me'! I am no temptress! But I shall be today, indeed.

Mr. Taisho sat down in the chair in front of me backwards, leaning his tanned and sinewy forearms on the back of the chair and leaning forwards. I took out my folder and he started going over things. I wasn't listening, merely gazing at him, the contours of his handsome face, how straight his nose was, how high his cheeks were, how his amber eyes stood apart from his face and how his long eyelashes framed his eyes. I leaned my elbow on the desk and rested my chin in my hand, still staring at him.

"Higurashi, shouldn't you be looking at the paper?" he asked softly, staring into my eyes with such intensity that I had to look away. My neck felt hot and soon I was blushing.

In the View of Sesshomaru-

She had been staring at me. It had been fifteen minutes since the last chimes of school and she had been staring at me ever since she walked in. Staring almost shamelessly at my face, into my eyes, and I tried not to notice, not to respond, but then it just got ridiculous. I asked her if she should be looking at the paper and she actually blushed! Maybe my lust wasn't so pointless after all!

Ah, but see, this is the kind of thinking that makes me want to kill something. This blind hope that someday, a girl who is seven odd years younger than me will suddenly look to me not as a pissy old teacher, but as a man. Posh! As if that will ever happen, especially to me.

And even if it did, _if,_ the headmaster will have a coronary and die.

So why was I still hoping? Why was I still praying that someday she would look me in the eye and tell me how much she loves me? Needs me? That she will just throw her arms around my neck and kiss me without restraint-

"Mr. Taisho?" Damn that girl for digging in to my fantasies! Bless her for stopping my train of thought! Who knows what disappointment awaited me had I continued down _that_ path!

"Higurashi," I regarded her with my eyebrows raised. She licked her lips and I stiffened, a hot shiver running down my spine.

"I was just wondering if you were all right. You stopped talking and just kind of-"

"I know what I was doing," I said, cutting her off mid sentence. She shrugged.

"I was just making sure," she murmured, and arched her back to take off the sweater she had been wearing. Underneath it was an incredibly skimpy tank-top.

I gulped.

In the View of Kagome-

When I dressed this morning, I knew that I had to dress _down, _as in, least clothes possible. Seducing someone would be hard wearing a turtleneck and jeans. So I picked out the tiniest tank-top (for summer) and a short skirt. I put a sweater on over the top and buttoned it up all the way so Mother wouldn't ask questions and waltzed out the door. I kept that sweater on all day just so I could slowly strip it off right now.

While Mr. Taisho and I were talking, I was slowly unbuttoning it, one by one, revealing more and more skin. I relished in the feeling of revealing oneself to him, but he was looking at my face and not noticing my hands. But I really got him when I arched to strip it off my arms, aiming my bosom at him. Mr. Taisho didn't disappoint.

I was shivering, not from cold, but from terror. What if this didn't work? What if he didn't want me? What if he rejects me? What if he does want me? The latter seemed to be the most terrifying of all! What would happen if he started to touch me and kiss me? I couldn't run away! I wouldn't! But the thought of running did terrify me.

I had no doubt that if he did touch me it would be satisfying, but I had never been touched like that before and I was frightened. Would he go to fast? If I wanted to stop, would he? There was just so many questions? I guess I should have thought more about this before I set this up!

No turning back now, though. I planned this, and if it happens, by George, I'm going to go through with it!

I gave my head a little nod as to signify my decision, then turned back to a flustered Mr. Taisho. I grinned at him and tilted my head. His eyes widened, giving me a better look of their amber color, and turned away.

"English," he choked out, and stood up. He walked briskly to his desk and retrieved a couple of papers, then came back to set them on my desk. "Work on these," he ordered roughly, then walked back to his desk. I smiled coyly at his back.

"Of course, Mr. Taisho," I said in what I hoped was a sultry voice. I licked my lips again, more slowly, emphasizing each stroke.

In the View of Sesshomaru-

It was then that I figured out why she 'needed help' in 'English'.


	4. Part Four

Sun Setting

Authoress: Faith Lee

Disclaimer: Well, I think that we all know by now that Faith doesn't own this. Honestly, how many times do I have to tell you? Hmm?

Summary: Teacher Sesshomaru and Student Kagome fight their feelings for each other; will they be able to hold on for much longer? SessKag AU

Ramblings: Oh gosh, I have thirty-eight replies for only three measly chapters. How could you all be so nice to me? No one has ever been this nice to me! I'm going to go cry. I mean, I'm just so touched. Thirty-eight! Anyway, I'm very proud to bring you part four of Sun Setting.

**

* * *

Sun Setting**

**Part Four**

In the View of Sesshomaru-

Now think of this: a young, beautiful girl, who is intelligent and bright, trying to seduce someone who is, like, forty years her senior. There is definitely something wrong with that concept, and not on the forty-year-old man, either.

Oh, piss, what am I to do? What if she kisses me? What if she…oh, this is not going to go well! I don't know if I could stop if she started! And- what the hell am I talking about?

YYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

She _does _want me! She wants me so much that she is trying to _seduce_ me! ME! I cannot be seduced, as much as all of you would like to think so. You may try but if I don't want you, you wont make me want you by seducing me.

Yet this!

Oh Gods, she actually wants me!

I felt so high at this moment, as if I could skip down the halls or on the ceiling; I felt so light that I was positive I would float away had _she_ not been on the earth.

I slowly turned back around, my face carefully composed; my eyes shuttered and posture stiff. She had pulled out a lollipop and was just now popping into her mouth, Disclaimer: this idea does not belong to me, sadly, but to _animefreak404112_. Thanks doll! her eyes still on me. She licked the round candy, her gaze intense on my face. I did not fall to her bait, merely staring straight into her eyes. I slid a hand in my pocket and went to sit back down. She cocked an eyebrow at me in question. I smiled tightly in response.

"Higurashi," I said softly, and she smiled.

"Please, call me Kagome," and the name rolled off of her lips like honey. I felt my eyes narrow at her smiling form as she twisted around in her chair.

"Higurashi," I said again, placing my hand gently on her desk, "I think…we have to have a little chat." The lollipop 'popped' from her mouth and she stared at me with wide eyes.

"Of course, Mr. Taisho," she said, speaking slowly, deeply, and I knew she was still in 'seduce mode'. She was really making an effort to seduce me. Especially with the outfit. She was really, really getting me on the outfit.

"Higurashi, why is it that you came for extra help today? You know you don't need any help in English: you're one of the best students. So why do you humble yourself this way?" At this, she tensed.

In the View of Kagome-

Ah, I had been made! I knew he suspected something when he came to sit back down. Had I taken it too far? Had my seduction not work, as I had suspected? Maybe I wasn't pretty enough? Did I not have a good figure? But ho, I had not even thought that Mr. Taisho was not interested in a schoolgirl like me. He could have any woman in all of Japan! And there were so many beautiful ones, too. What did I have to offer him? Except the loss of a job? And I was almost positive that Mr. Taisho liked this job, too.

"I do not humble myself, Mr. Taisho," I answered sharply, and my voice had lost its sultriness. "I am merely making sure that I can do this English…I…I plan to go there someday," I lied through my teeth. Mr. Taisho raised one arched eyebrow.

"In such provocative clothes?" he insinuated in a soft voice, and shivers traveled up and down my body. Was he turning my seduction against me? Was he seducing me instead of me seducing him? I gulped down the tremors in my voice.

"I…I was…warm…this morning…" I answered in barely above a whisper. His mouth curved into a small smile, and I felt a spring of need swell up in my belly. He leaned in.

"What…are you trying to…seduce me?" He spoke the last words in a low murmur, and I moaned, then jumped at the sound. I had not meant to make that sound!

"Right now," I retorted, my voice quiet, "it seems as though it is _you _who is meaning to seduce _me, _Mr. Taisho." I wriggled one eyebrow suggestively, and he let out a low, melodic chuckle and I squeezed my legs together to quell the hotness in my belly. How could one be hot in these clothes?

"I think not, Higurashi," he said and leaned back. In desperation, my hand found his thigh and gripped it under the desk. At this, he tensed and his amber eyes were so intense, I felt as though they burned a hole in my face. His breathing was unsteady and rapid as he stared at me.

"Kagome," he rasped, softly, and I felt my own breath quicken. His hand found it's way over mine and was grabbing it. He pulled my hand beneath the desk to his flat stomach.

"Sesshomaru," I breathed his name under my breath and suddenly, I was out of my chair and pulled roughly against his broad, hard, muscular chest and my mouth was enveloped in the hottest kiss in my entire life.

Of course, this was my first kiss…

In the View of Sesshomaru-

I couldn't help it.

That was what I would tell the judge when I was in court for molesting and ravaging a child.

Though I guess I could argue that she is not a child, almost eighteen…maybe… And if the judge is a woman, I can seep charm through my pores.

They wont give me too long of a jail sentence…will they?

These were the thoughts running through my brain as I kissed her with all the passion that had built up in my belly. I was surprised I even had coherent thoughts at that moment.

But, oh, the best part about kissing her, finally kissing Kagome, was that she kissed me back.

Gods she kissed me back. I had never tasted something so sweet, so innocent, so pure than her lips. She kissed me back with such fervor; I knew I had to stop what _I _had started before I couldn't anymore. Gods she was so beautiful.

Her hands were going in my hair, pulling the loose ponytail holder out and setting that wild jungle loose about my back. She ran her hands through it and massaged my head, moaning into my mouth, and she pressed against me in utter abandon.

My hands were wrapped around her waist and slowly moving up and down, her ribcage trembling beneath my fingers. Her tank top was now bunched underneath her breasts and I loved the feel of her silky skin.

Ho! I must stop this! I have to! I have…I don't want to…but I know that if I don't stop now…I'll be watching the years go by behind bars!

That sobered me up.

Pushing her back gently with my hands, I unlocked our lips and leaned away from her as much as possible with her hands still in my hair. I was breathing heavily and oh! How my mouth still craved hers! And oh, how utterly irresistible she looked with her lips parted and red from my kiss, her cheeks pink and her eyes wide and dark with desire. A question lingered in those deep depths and her fingers wound my hair around and around behind my head.

"Mr. Tai…Sesshomaru?" Oh Gods! Hearing my name from her lips almost broke my resistance, but somehow I managed. She was gazing up at me. I groaned.

"Kagome, don't look at me like that," I managed, looking to the side as to not look at her, but she was a magnet. One of her hands slid over my cheek with strands of my hair still clenched in her fingers. Her fingers stroked my skin.

"Like what?" she whispered, her eyes wide and inexperienced, all former seduction gone from her face and tone. "Don't you want this?" she asked, fear in her eyes. I squeezed my eyes shut and lifted one of my hands to her beloved face, caressing her cheekbone and the side of her lips.

"Oh, Kagome…" I murmured, aching to lay my lips to hers, "I do, sweet, but I can't…I can't…" _But I so want to…_ She leaned into my caresses and twisted her head to kiss my hand.

"Please," she said pleadingly, looking straight at me with those eyes, oh Gods those eyes! "Did I do something wrong? Oh, please, can I do anything to fix it?" I almost leaned in to kiss her then.

"Oh, no, sweet, you did nothing wrong…" no, Kagome, you did everything absolutely _right._ A small smile lit her face but then worry clouded it again.

"Then…what is it? Oh tell me Sesshomaru," she whispered my name with such need that right there, I snapped.

And pulled her in to kiss her all over again.


	5. Part Five

Sun Setting 

Authoress: Faith Lee

Disclaimer: I…don't…own…

Summary: Teacher Sesshomaru and Student Kagome fight their feelings for each other; will they be able to hold on for much longer? SessKag AU

Ramblings: I had tons of fun writing the last chapter. I'm actually on my own computer and very excited, though it has two huge fans blowing on it constantly. See, the reason my computer was broken in the first place was that everything was getting too hot so we took it all out and now it's cold! And…so am I, unfortunately. Oh well. Anyway, I liked the last chapter but a lot of it was in Sesshomaru's point of view…then again, we all love him the most! Right? Well, I do anyway; especially this perverted one that I created! I love him! _Faith cuddles perverted teacher Sesshomaru in her arms. _Thank you to the quick reviewers! I love you! I'm way too lazy to put them up here! But I still love you! Wow no wonder this paragraph is called ramblings! Oh, and one more thing: part five? I never, ever, ever, never, ever expected it to go this long. Whoa.

Ramblings Part Two: I just got another E-mail saying there was confusion from one reviewer, _judif08_, who asked how old Sesshomaru was. In the last chapter, he was saying how he was going to be arrested because he was like 'forty years her senior' but he was exaggerating because looking at how young she was, was making him feel old. He is only, like, um, twenty-five, twenty-six? Somewhere around there is our Sesshomaru, I promise. I hope that cleared things up and sorry for the confusion!

Ramblings Part Three: OH MY GODS I HAVE 54 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU!

**

* * *

Sun Setting**

**Part Five**

-In the View of Kagome-

Oh Gods was he a good kisser. I thought I was going to melt in his embrace, against that strong chest, his hands on my bare skin, my hands in his glorious hair…oh kill me now, it's not going to get any better than this!

Or so I thought, until his tongue found it's way into my mouth and his fingertips brushed my breasts. I almost exploded right there! I honestly didn't think it could get any better!

But he kept proving me wrong with little caresses and his hot, sweet tongue in my mouth, entwining with mine, his fingertips on the outside of my breasts, teasing me until I felt like I was going to burst into flames under his hands.

Heat coursed through every vein in my body, my blood turning into hot lava, pulsing through my limbs and heart. I pulled him closer, molding our bodies together. I had no idea what to do with my hands, which were in his hair, so I pulled one out of the heavy mass of silver and trailed it down his smooth face and down his chest, which I could feel through his shirt.

I never thought he would respond like this.

Had I known before…I would have done this a long time ago! It would've saved me the agony of so many nights, lying in bed, thinking of him, of his face, his eyes, his hands, the strong column of his neck, his delicate collarbone leading to a fine chest with taut muscles… And now, finally, to feel these muscles pressed against my breasts, under my fingertips, against my belly and thighs…I wanted to drown in the attention he was gracing me with.

I couldn't believe he wanted me!

-In the View of Sesshomaru-

Her body was liquid beneath my hands, her breasts like small apples, her skin like the finest of silks…I wanted to gobble her up. She was just so scrumptious… Gods this was so wrong…but I can't stop.

I'm one of those men that has to finish something he started…like this. _Especially this. _

And her body responded so well to my caresses, little shivers, her moans that drowned inside my mouth and rang through my ears…her taut nipples poking me in the chest…oh _Gods._

What would happen should someone come in and find us like this? What would they do to Kagome? What would they do to _me?_

Do I even care any more?

For this, ten years in prison would be _worth it. _

But we couldn't do it here.

And we couldn't do it anywhere else.

It had to be stopped.

But now she was pulling off my shirt, and I did not want to stop her.

Where would we go?

This is too fast!

But I have wanted it for so long, ached for her for so long…I must have her…I _must._

But _where?_

In the View of Kagome-

His shirt was completely off now, and we were bare stomach to bare stomach. I was shuddering and I didn't know what to do about it so I did nothing. I merely kissed him and thanked everything on Earth that he was kissing me back.

I was still wondering, in my mind, if this was a dream. Had I drifted off? Was I staring into space at the desk, imagining all this in my vivid mind? Then his hand found my breast and all doubts fled from my mind.

I could never imagine something this good.

I have never been this _hot._

In the View of Sesshomaru-

I was taking off what remained of her top now, getting rid of the material between our bodies. Sweat was trickling down my back and her hands were teasing my smooth chest. Her top was soon removed and I crushed her to me, tucking her head underneath my chin and moaning, stroking her hair and feeling her shudder beneath me.

Gods how I wanted her.

Gods now that we had gone this far…I knew, I _knew_ I had to stop it…even though I didn't want to.

And with a steely resolution, I grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled back, kissed her roughly and pushed her back, creating some distance. I turned around and dug a hand through my endlessly long silver hair. I closed my eyes and turned around. She stared at me with wide doe eyes, full of question, fear and desire.

"Sesshomaru…" she whispered, alarmed at my sudden turn around. I held out a shaky hand and smiled with trembling lips.

"Kagome…" I answered, "I…I am so…sorry, Kagome, I…this…" I struggled with my words, not wanting to hurt this beautiful girl that had already given me so much. But what I wanted to say just wouldn't come out; and tears had started to form in her ethereal eyes.

-In the View of Kagome-

What was he saying?

We were so hot a few moments ago, and I felt like my entire being was on fire. I had felt his…um…you know, on my belly and I thought I was going to burst right there!

But now he was pulling away…saying frightening things…why?

I knew he wanted me, the bulge in his pants was proof enough!

But now, this?

"This…" he started again, his face red, his eyes almost black with lust, his hair wild and beautiful behind him, his whole appearance was gorgeous… "this cannot be, Kagome." I hated the way he said my name. I tried not to look to crushed.

"What…what are you saying?" I asked with great difficulty, tears blurring my vision. He looked like he was about to cry himself.

"Kagome…" my tears spilled over and streaked my cheeks, "Oh, Kagome…" he looked like he was about to pull me into his arms but I knew better. His fingers touched my cheek and I shuddered, grabbing them and holding them there for dear life.

"Don't let go," I whispered, and, slowly, staring into his eyes, I pulled him to me and brought my lips to his. "Just don't let go."


	6. Part Six

Sun Setting

Authoress: Faith Lee

Disclaimer: I'm not smart enough to think up something like this…

Summary: Teacher Sesshomaru and Student Kagome fight their feelings for each other; will they be able to hold on for much longer? SessKag AU

Ramblings: Well, I'm in Spain and I finally decided to indulge you all and try another chapter. I was a little worried I couldn't live up to your expectations or from the last chapter but.. I'm going to try. And I am very surprised with the reviews… I didn't know so many people liked Sesshomaru and Kagome! And I guess it would be rather NOT useful to say that it's a bit risqué…

**

* * *

Sun Setting**

**Part Six**

* * *

-In the View of Sesshomaru-

* * *

An hour later, we were clothed and she was sitting in front of me, my jacket around her bare shoulders. She was trembling slightly still, staring up at me with those large doe eyes, pleading, begging to be taken in my arms again…but I couldn't. I _couldn't. _I am not a sick man and I refuse-

I paced in front of her relentlessly, my shirt half-buttoned, revealing a large V of my chest, which she was staring at when she wasn't trying to beg with her eyes. I could feel her eyes because all of a sudden, my chest would get that warm, tingly feeling when she looked at me.

My eyes strayed to the clock; 4:30, and getting later. I had to do something with the distraught girl. I looked everywhere but at her for another ten minutes until she finally broke down and began to cry.

"Oh, Se-Sessho-Maru-U," she whispered, brokenly, "pl-plea-please-e, st-sto-stop-op a-an-and k-ki-kiss-s m-me-e...oh pl-plea-please…" and I groaned, my hand reaching up to rub my face and I turned to the board, away from her heartbroken pleas. She went on and I slapped my hands on my desk so hard the board rattled. She was silent; my shoulders shook.

"Kagome," I rasped, breathing heavily, lust budding into anger at her for…well, the lust. "I am twenty-nine years old," I said lowly, angrily, trying to discourage her by showing her just how old I was, but she gave a little hiccup.

"I-I don't c-care h-how o-old y-y-you are, I-I l-l-l-" I spun around and dashed to pin her to her chair, our faces inches apart.

"Don't you _dare,_" I snarled, my eyes wide and thoughts racing through my head at an amazing speed. "You're _sixteen_ you couldn't possibly know what _love _is-" but I was silenced by her lips. After a swift, hard kiss, she pushed me away, one of her small hands on the V of my chest. I stumbled back a bit and she glared up at me with ferocity in her big brown eyes.

"I don't agree," she said precisely. "What you said, Mr. Ta- Sesshomaru, about my age and how I wouldn't know love- well, I am _seventeen, _and I fancy I have been in love with you since my first year here. Or, what would you call it, had these strange feelings about you." She risked a glance at my face and stood, pushing a hand through her hair. She let out a hoarse laugh.

"You must think that I don't realize you're a teacher – but I do! Mr. Sesshomaru Taisho, English teacher. I know. Just because I am in love with you and you are gorgeous doesn't mean you're not a teacher. But we can work around that, Sesshomaru, I just know it! Obviously, you feel something for me, whether it is lust or love, well, we'll just have to see. But we can get through it!" She raced towards me and grasped my shoulders, looking up into my eyes in desperation.

"Oh Sesshomaru, please, I'm graduating this year and then we can – um, well –" I smirked down at her.

"Oh, yes, we can 'um, well'," I said coldly. "That'll really work." I pried her hands off me. "What about college? Hmm? You're smart, Kagome – really smart, and I would hate for that intelligence to go to waste. So you are not going to spend your future rotting at my feet just for 'love' or 'lust'. I have controlled my urges, however ungentlemanly they were, for the past four years, I think I can hold out for another three months until you're gone." Her eyes were ice.

"And then you can find another student to lust after," she said snidely. I gritted my teeth and narrowed my eyes.

"I would watch what you say, Higurashi, lest you forget who your speaking to in your 'love'." With a look of horror, she let out a gasp and turned to hide her tears.

"I can't…" she whispered, and my face contorted, realizing how much of an ass I was being. Here she was, trying to help figure out our relationship – if you could call it that – and I was shooting her down every time – even yelling at her!

Full of remorse, I stepped closer and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, clad in my jacket, which promptly slipped from it's place as she turned to bury her face in my slightly bare chest. Her tears wet my chest and shirt and her arms snaked around my waist to pull me close.

"Oh Sesshomaru," she said, her voice muffled against my chest, "I know we can make this work, my love, oh I just know it," and she kissed my chest. Again, and again. I bit my lip, drawing blood, saying that it would be most unwise to let myself get into a fit of lust when we still had things to discuss. I tenderly put an arm around her waist and stroked her back in a brotherly sort of way, fighting my lust. I shrank away from her kisses and eventually, thank god, she stopped. She turned her face up to me.

"Do you think we can work through this?" she asked softly, her eyes wide and trusting, all modesty and innocence. I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes.

"I don't know, Kagome," I whispered, her name passing through my lips at a sigh. She sighed with me, and reached up to pull my head down to her and captured my lips in a gentle kiss. Then, she rested the side of her head against my chest and gave a short laugh.

"This should be fun," she breathed against my chest, and I gave a shiver.

"Yeah," I said, thinking, 'no, it'll be hell.' She chuckled.

"No it won't." I shrugged.

"I was waiting for you to say it." She pulled me closer and sighed in content.

"Well, at least we're here now." I tightened my arms around her waist to edge her even closer.

"Alone," I whispered, smiling. Tugging her closer, I pressed my lips against her forehead and ran my hand down the length of her spine. We were not aware that someone was watching us or that the door had even opened until the occupant spoke.

"Mr. Taisho."

* * *

A Note From Faith: So, yeah, it was all in Sesshomaru's point of view and I am terribly sorry it took me so long...but I got Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, so...I was...er...reading? Peace! Uh, and I'm really sorry it's so short. But I need cliffhangers! 


	7. Part Seven

Sun Setting

Authoress: Faith Lee

Disclaimer: If it were any more not mine, it would be stamped on my forehead.

Ramblings: Good Lord and Gods in Heaven.

**

* * *

Sun Setting**

** Part Seven**

* * *

-In the View of Sesshomaru-

* * *

"Mr. Taisho." 

I froze. My hand was right above Kagome's rear and her spine was arched towards mine, her cheek against my bare chest and clad in my jacket. I could now feel several presences at the door and wondered why I couldn't feel them before. Maybe because I was too wrapped up in Kagome Higurashi, one of my _students, _to notice.

After a few moments of silence and utter horrification, I risked a glance. And then I wished I hadn't.

Standing in the doorway was the Headmistress, Alumena Michiko, and next to her, Alumena's lover/employee, Rikotsu Nozomu. Alumena was tall and willowy, with long, dark hair and sharp black eyes. Rikotsu towered over her, and as Alumena was dark, he was light: he had silver-blonde hair that fell over his forehead and collar and bright blue eyes. Rikotsu had a hand clutching Alumena's shoulder, as if to hold her back; the expression on his face showed amusement.

I wasn't amused.

Neither was Alumena Michiko.

I gulped down some saliva gathering in my mouth and met Alumena's eyes. There was a cold fury in their black depths.

"Taisho, let Miss Higurashi go." Feeling as though she were my anchor to life and freedom, I held on for dear life. Kagome felt my stiffness and hugged me closer, rubbing my back with her small hands. I took in long, deep breaths from my nose and tried to calm down.

Rikotsu dropped his hand to Alumena's waist and grabbed on tight, kissing her temple. Then he turned to me.

"Michi-sama said to let go of the girl." I knew my time was short and rapidly depleting. The short, bittersweet time I had with Kagome was about to come to a close. At least I got to hold her. At least I got to… to _taste_ her, like I've always wanted.

But then again, it's better this way. She can't live her life as my wife, not doing anything. I don't want her to be bored, or to end up regretting she had made the decision to stay with me when she could've had such a better life. In a way, this way was better than the disasture that would've come. Out of our euphoria would've come pain. At least we don't have to go through that.

But I found that I didn't want to let her go. I had finally found someone who cared enough to try to make things work, and, true, she was a whole twelve years younger than me, which means that she's naïve and has no idea what the real world is like, but damn it, she was willing to try.

And I found that I loved that in her.

I found I loved her spirit. The way she tucks a stray lock of hair behind her ear, then tweaks her earlobe before going back to whatever she was doing. The way her nose crunches when she laughs. I found that I loved a lot of things about her.

And then I realized that those were the things I was going to think about and torture myself over while I was sitting in my cell.

Damn it! Why was I thinking about this?

But…

There was a truth in all I had thought.

I had to let go.

I had to let her go.

So… I took one last breath of free air before I slowly, painfully let go.

* * *

-In the View of Kagome-

* * *

He wouldn't let me go. The voices, I recognized the Headmistress and one of my teachers from last year, had walked in on us. But he wouldn't let me go. 

He would never leave me. Not after all that we've done…all that we've said to one another. And we had finally come to an understanding, too. We were going to work this out. Together, we would work out or relationship and make it work. I knew it sounded silly and downright preposterous, but I needed hope. Hope that he would realize that I'm in love with him…and that he's in love with me. Not in lust, in love. I could see it in his eyes when he looked down at me…

He would never let me go.

So you could only imagine my reaction when he let me go.

Taken by surprise, I let go of his slim waist and fell back a step, staring up at his bright eyes, shocked. What was he doing? _What was he doing? _With a beautiful, heartbraking smile to me, he walked to the Headmistress and bowed.

"Michiko-sama," he greeted hoarsely, and I zipped up the jacket to start walking towards him. He returned to his full height – towering over both Headmistress and my old teacher, Rikotsu-sama, and Sesshomaru turned to my old teacher to look him in the eye.

"Nozomu."

"Sesshomaru." There was a terse silence. Rikotsu-sama looked at me and smirked.

"Going after younger girls, are we?" A small chuckle escaped Sesshomaru's lips (oh, his lips!).

"I wouldn't be talking, Nozomu. After all, Michiko-sama is a whole eleven years younger than you?" I looked from teacher to teacher and finally decided that I'd had enough. I marched to stand right between him and Headmistress.

"You – you can't take him," I said, my voice cracking and a small sob in my throat, "he – he hasn't done anything wrong."

There was silence. I could feel Sesshomaru's breath on my head and feel his presence behind me as if we were touching. Oh, how I wish we were.

Headmistress blinked.

"Higurashi…"

"Headmistress," I cut in, "I know what you're going to say, but you're wrong! Sesshomaru has been a total teacher. It … it was I who tried to seduce _him, _you see, because I've been in love with him since my first year so if you're going to take anyone, take me!" Then I turned around, while Headmistress and Rikotsu-sama were stunned, to start on Sesshomaru. I pointed to him.

"You," I said through gritted teeth, "are one big, fat, drama princess. What were you thinking this would be? 'Oh, I'll go, say it was all my f-fault so take me and put me in jail so K-Kagome can't ever see me again?' Was _that _your plan? Because that's a pretty stupid plan. You could've at l-least t-talked it over with m-m-me!" I collapsed on Sesshomaru's beautifully chiseled chest and looked up at him through a curtain of tears.

"I thought…I thought we said…" but I couldn't finish; the look in Sesshomaru's eyes was torture enough. My bottom lip quivering, I gently pushed myself off his chest.

* * *

-In the View of Sesshomaru-

* * *

She stuck up for me. She told Alumena what she tried to do to me and how she felt about me. She doesn't want me to go. I don't want to leave her. 

And God damn it! I don't want to go to jail!

Grasping her shoulders gently, I moved her over to the side as I heard her whisper, "I love you." Turning to Alumena and Rikotsu, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Don't listen to Kag – Higurashi… she's just… worked up. She doesn't know what she's saying. I think-" A finger on my lips stopped me, and I opened my eyes to see Alumena in front of me, her black eyes sparkling with tears, a small smile on her face.

She reached her other hand up to grasp my face gently, and pulled me down so I was eye to eye with those usually so frightening black orbs. After staring into my eyes for a time, she got on her toes and kissed my forehead.

"Oh, oh, oh, Sesshomaru-sama, I know what it's like to love a teacher." She turned to look over her shoulder at a tight-faced Rikotsu, memories darkening his blue eyes. "Nozomu knows what it's like to love a student. We started our affair when I was fifteen. Nozomu was twenty-six." She smoothed my shirt on the sides of my chest. "You waited before touching her. She's a senior. After this year, she won't be your student anymore."

Nozomu moved up to clap my shoulder.

"You can keep your job. Just… if you want to…do…what you were doing…as me. I have a place." And, with a wink from Nozomu and a kiss from Michiko, they left, his arm around her waist, her hair bobbing at her rear.

I was in shock.

I couldn't move. I couldn't speak.

I was too shocked.

* * *

-In the View of Kagome-

* * *

Oh my Gods. They just left. 

They just…got up and left.

And oh my Gods! Who'd have thought that they once had a student-teacher relationship! And that they are…oh my!

I took a peek at Sesshomaru. It wasn't hard to see that he was surprised. Floored, actually, that Headmistress had let him go, had understood our situation…

Then it finally hit me.

Sesshomaru is… free.

"Ai!" I shouted happily, a goofy grin on my face, and I launched myself at Sesshomaru, who had been woken up by my scream. Catching me as I catapulted at him, he held me away from him, as if to study me, then crushed me to him, my feet off the floor and my chin on his shoulder.

"I love you," he whispered, laughing, in my ear. Giggling, I buried my face in his hair.

"I love you, Sesshomaru."

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, I know Nozomu is from Crescent Moon, and I don't own that either, but I was running out of names. Alumena Michiko is my alterego. I figured she could make a nice cameo appearance. There might be another couple parts to this. I figure since I've come this far, might as well go to Part Ten or something. Sorry for the long stuff of not stuffiness. But I just watched a whole bunch of Inuyasha so I was all hyped so I wrote this chapter. Sorry it's so short. Love you all. ALL!  



End file.
